


Starlight's Festival

by PhoenixHare



Series: The Rose Café [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Fairy Tale Style, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27794767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixHare/pseuds/PhoenixHare
Summary: In "The Rose Café", there was a reference to a holiday around the holiday chapters called the "Starlight Festival". This is the story and lore behind the holiday I created for the series.
Series: The Rose Café [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033503
Kudos: 5





	Starlight's Festival

**Author's Note:**

> -Replaces Earth’s “Christmas/Hanukkah/Kwanzaa”  
> -Replaces Remnant’s “Non-descript Winter Holiday”  
> -Similar to FFXI’s and FFXIV’s Starlight Celebration

One very cold, winter day, there was a young child that lost his family and home to a horde of various Grimm. Like all inspirational, uplifting stories go. 

Most people believe he was a saint, someone that believed so hard in the good of humanity and was killed because of it. Others believed he was insane, claiming that gods and ancient spirits talked to him and gave him commands. But there is a tale that all of Remnant believed in: This young boy saved the world before he passed.

You see, in the early days of Remnant, it was always dark. There was no light and parts of the moon would always fall to the land. People believed the world would end because of it. Every waking moment was spent worrying that the moon would fall to Remnant and wipe all of humanity.

The child grew up to a young man and traveled all over Remnant, finding ways to keep Remnant safe. Where most would have long given up, he continued to strive forward.

He found a secret cavern deep within the sands of what-is-now, Menagerie, far past what is considered safe. Within it was a scroll of ancient past, dated far before humanity was around. It contained a prophecy and a spell to prevent the “Fall of the Moon.” It took the young man months, or even years, to complete and perfect the spell and on the coldest, darkest night of winter, during the solstice, the young man created a protective shield that would last for all eternity, so long he was not distracted.

The shield created a coat of lights that people now call “stars” and these “stars” protected Remnant from the falling moon, keeping it in place for all of time. But this came with a cost. The man was forced into a trance-like meditation state where he would eventually wither away. He needed to seal himself away to never be disturbed, or the Moon would continue to fall once more.

To this day, no one has found his body or proof if he ever existed. And on the day of his heroic deed, without a name to praise, People would honor his memory by celebrating a festival now known as the Starlight’s Festival, spreading love, joy, and happiness of living through another year of preventing the Fall of the Moon. 


End file.
